panzergirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
User Interface
Main Menu The main menu has functions consisting of the main UI, your secretary, and other functions like the game options. Left Bar * Sign - Where you can get your login bonus once per day!. * Mail - Where you can read the latest update from the developers!. * Exchange - Where you can input a code for a reward. * Guide - Where you can read on how to play the game. * Settings - Where you can adjust your volume, graphics & etc. Right Bar * Captain '''- Set your captain as secretary. * '''Designated - Set your own secretary. * Normal - Set your secretary permanently in normal mode. * Broken - Set your secretary permanently in broken mode. *Note: To be able to set secretary tank to either normal or broken mode you need to buy "Strange Glasses" in Shop. Bottom Bar * Shop - Where you can buy Diamonds, Items, Skins and Furniture via micro-transaction. * Army - Where you can customize your team/platoon. * Factory - Where you can build/scrap tank girls and equipment. * Logistics - Where you can fix, supply & recover tank girls. * Mission - Where you can view your daily, weekly and event missions. * Friend - Coming Soon. * Rank - Where you can view the player base rankings. * Decoration - Where you can decorate your office. * Item - Where you can view your inventories. * Collection - Where you can view your collected tank girls and equipment thus far. Factory Factory is where you can manage both your equipment and tank girls Build * This is where you can create your tank girls and enhance your army. The tank girls that you got from this are depended on your HQ level and amount of resources you put in. For the recommend amount and tank girls result for putting resources, you should see Recipe List Note: Good tank girls can be obtained through Build after your HQ level exceed level 20. Retire * A place you can remove unwanted tank girls; however, you don't go out empty hand. You get resources for retired tank girls. The amount of resources you get is depend on girls you retire. Note: Retiring tank girls also relocate equipment she currently equipped to your arsenal so don't worry about forgetting to unequip particular rare tank girls equipment. Develop * A place you can craft equipment to enhance tank girls fighting ability. The result is depended on how much resources you give. Small amount can only craft something common, meanwhile higher amount could lead to greater results and rare equipments but there is still a little chance that you might get undesired result. Recycle *A place you can dismantle unwanted equipment. Like Retiring tank girls you remove her from the army and get some resources back. The amount of resources you recieve is depend on rarity and type of the equipment. Logistics The logistics is where you can repair, supply & rescue your tank girls Repair * This is where you can repair your girls after battle. Their repair time are dependent on their class and level. Every player starts off with 2 repair slots, but able to purchase more if he/she wishes to do so. Supply * This is where you supply your girls after battle. The supply cost is depend on the number of battles your girls have fought and which tank girls you used. You can also supply your girls with 'Fast Supply' right before their sortie. Rescue * This is where you can recover your girls that were destroyed in battle. You can recover them buy either using 'Battlefield Rescue' consumable or by calling a friend from your friend list.